Far From Over The Story of Leya Lupin
by Rana Rai
Summary: pair of twins bornthere's prophecy, Leya loses her parents and her brother is stolen. Adopted by Remus why is Leya in danger?Eventual Terence HiggsOC, Marcus FlintOC, Padma PatilTerry Boot, Michael CornerLisa Turpin
1. Prologue

Prologue: 16 years ago:

A young fairy, or more precisely, an elemental fairy, a wood nymph, with deep brown eyes, black hair, and light brown skin sat against the wise ones tree as the midwives placed a wet leaf against the cheek. Her husband had gone out to gather food. He was not fairy and not allowed to witness the ritual. She closed her eyes tightly as a circle was formed around her and the tree. Chanting echoed through the woods. A small fire exploded in front of the young fairy, the ground shook very slightly, the wind blew, and light raindrops fell softly upon her head. The young fairy was soon surrounded among her midwives and the animal spirits. A pure white unicorn emerged and the circle allowed her to pass. She studied, looking deep into the young nymph's soul. Images of a battle fought thousand's of years ago flowed through her mind. The wise one's voice spoke of a time when their tribe would defeat the dark fairies and a pair of twins would be born at this very spot thousands of years later. They would be very powerful and a prophecy was written for them. The young fairy yelped in pain as the image faded. The unicorn nuzzled her and walked out of the circle standing to the side.

"It's time," one of the midwives spoke in the tribe's language. Lighting struck across the side as a small boy with black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes was soon in the arms of one of the midwives. Thunder roared and a girl with black hair, deep brown eyes, and light brown skin lay in another of the midwife's arms. The young fairy shut her eyes and opened them again. She smiled as she watched her two children. They were lain in a circle. Gentle leaves soaked in the rainwater brushed across the bodies as an ancient chant was spoken. The earth rumbled again and in the distance a new tree was born. The two children were then lain in the young mother's arms. 

"Two healthy twins and the children of the prophecy. Go young one and be safe." The young fairy smiled, bowed, and with her two newborn children, floated away to her tree and home.


	2. 6 years later: The Attack

6 years later:

A pair of six-year-old twins were running around their home, laughing hysterically. They had just run from the neighbor's tree after they caused a huge rainstorm on top of old Sunny's head. Sunny was quite angry.

"Leya, Sahil! What have you two done now?"

"Nothing," the two said innocently. Their mother narrowed her eyes. She saw Sunny in the distance and shook her head. "Why do you bother him so?" Leya and Sahil grinned. Their mother sighed and was about to respond when a deer poked her head around and met her eyes. "We will talk about this later. Leya,. Come with me; it's time for your meeting with the council and for you to become familiar with your powers."

"What about me Mama?" Sahil whined, his hand now clutching his sister's. Kala smiled at the closeness of her two children.

"You are to meet tomorrow, young one. They need to check your powers individually before putting you together. Now, in the meantime, work on your English and any other homework you may have. Ask papa for help with any of the spells and if he needs help, please help. We will be back by dusk. Come, Leya." Leya smiled at her brother and followed her mother. Her mother took her to the shooting orchid, which was designed for the small children as they couldn't take off into the air alone just yet. Leya grinned as she ran up to the huge orchid. She loved it. Kala lifted up her daughter and sat her in the Orchid. She took a leaf of water and poured it at the stem. Leya shot up into the air really high. She screamed in delight.

"Flutter your wings right away. Go straight to the council," Kala called and took off into the air herself. A few minutes later she and her mom entered a large chamber filled with the council members.

Sahil was sitting outside next to his dad, studying English. Suddenly he felt a chill surround the air. His dad stiffened.

"Son," he croaked. "Go. Get your sister and run."

"Dad, what's going on?" Sahil's dad had turned pale.

"Just do as you are told and go. Know that your mother and I love you very much. Now go!"

Sahil saw the look on his father's face and knew not to question him. He took off towards the Shooting Orchid. Sahil had only gone a little way, still in view of his father when he was surrounded by a group of figures in dark hooded robes. Sahil felt chilled and knew right off he was in trouble and these must have been the people that caused his father to tell Sahil to run for it. Sahil looked around fearfully.

"Where is your sister?" one of the figures asked him in a deadly voice.

"I--I-- don't know. And even if I did, I won't say!" He shot a curse at him and Sahil fell backwards.

"I can make you feel ultimate pain. It would be in your best interest to give me the information I desire," he growled. Sahil, being a simple 6 years old was whimpering by now.

"Mummy," Sahil cried. "I'm scared Mummy." Sahil's father took that moment to shoot a curse at the group of deatheaters, causing them to reel over backwards.

"Go Son! Now!" Sahil, tears still streaming down his face, didn't need to be told twice and he bolted. Half the deatheaters went running after the boy while the other half rounded on Sahil's father. Not a second passed before Bellatrix Lestrange pointed her wand at him and yelled 'Avada Kedavra'. Green light shot out of her wand and he fell over limply and he knew no more. Bellatrix followed the group of deatheaters who had gone after young Sahil, after commanding the others to set fire to the neighboring trees. Sahil was almost at the Shooting Orchid when Lucius Malfoy had grabbed him. Sahil started to squirm. Lucius growled carrying him off.

"Stay still!"

"Put me down!" His face was red, the beginning of a temper tantrum about to start.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that!"

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"Shut-up!" Sahil began to bawl. His wails were piercing as he hit Malfoy on the chest.

"God, I hate kids," he muttered. He looked at the young child in his arms and shouted. "I said! Shut your mouth!" He put the silencing charm on him and made his way back towards the other deatheaters. As soon as he approached Sahil's house, he handed the boy to Bellatrix.

"Take the filthy brat!" he growled. Bellatrix looked at the child in disgust. "Do you have the potion?" 

Malfoy nodded and commanded the deatheaters to grab any belongings of Sahil they could find and put them in a pile next to Sahil's dead wizard of a father. Lucius poured a potion and a fake carbon copy of Sahil lay on the ground. With a little bit of dark magic, the body looked dead. No one would look for the boy if he seemed dead and by the time they would have realized that it wasn't Sahil, the body would have already been cremated. Malfoy looked to Bellatrix. 

"Where's the girl?" he hissed.

"She's not here, is she?" Bellatrix growled back.

"Avery, Nott! Find the girl!"

Voldemort's voice appeared. "Lucius, Bella, Return with the boy. Forget about the girl. We will come back for her. I have been informed that the Aurors have been informed of an attack." They nodded and with a pop, the lot of the deatheaters, Bellatrix having a tight grip on the squirming boy, apparated.

Kala, after leaving Leya with the rest of the council members for her individual meeting rushed home. She sensed a chill in the air and was quite worried. Her husband lay dead, the trees surrounding burning. The dark mark lay above her tree. Her eyes moved next to her husband and she gasped at seeing Sahil, believing the real Sahil was dead. "The prophecy has failed," she muttered. She looked to her son and husband, overcome with grief. Fully believing her daughter was gone too, Kala flew from the forest, never to return.

Leya giggled and did a twirl in the air. She was heading back home. She approached the tree and something didn't feel right. She landed and rushed up. She froze seeing her dad and the clone of Sahil outside. It was freezing and they weren't moving. A terror filled her.

"Dad?" she said quietly. "Daddy wake up!" she cried. She shook him and his arm fell limply to the floor. "Dad!" Leya felt tears building up. She moved to Sahil. "Sahil!" "Bhai! Wake up! We have to prank Sunny and we have to finish our homework. You meet the council tomorrow. I have to tell you about mine." She took his hand and jumped back in shock, feeling no warmth. It was then she realized the nearby trees had burned and there was still a fire and an unfamiliar mark above her home. She whimpered and then began to bawl as she snuggled up to Sahil. She cried. No one moved. The neighbors were likely dead and the forest was eerily silent. All that could be heard were Leya's loud wails. A group of Aurors suddenly apparated onto the scene. They took in the scene and sighed. The fires were put out and then their attention was turned to the small child, who was holding onto a young boy's life and bawling.

"Fletcher, check out the rest of the woods." He nodded and with about 2 other Aurors, rushed off. The attention was then brought to the scene in from. The dad was obviously dead with killing curse. The boy also seemed dead. The girl was unharmed. She looked at her sadly and turned her attention to her fellow Aurors.

"She's just 6, not yet old enough to start school."

"Any family?"

"Wait for Fletcher to get back. Maybe any of the remaining will take her. Her mother?"

"Could be alive." Fletcher came a minute later with a group of the council members, the only people seeming to have survived the attack.

They looked to the young girl.

"Any of you her mother?"

"No. We don't know where she is. My guess is that she has fled."

"Does she have any remaining family?"

"No."

"She's just a young child. She needs someone to take care of her."

One of the council members came forward. "She is a child of the prophecy and look there at her twin. He's dead. The prophecy has failed. Our people have died or vanished. Homes have been destroyed. She's a risk to anyone else here. The prophecy has failed. We have no more use for her." The Aurors looked at the members of the council in shock, horrified expressions on their faces. How could people be so heartless. The girl had just lost her family. Weren't nymphs supposed to be a community.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." One of the female Aurors lifted the bawling girl, prying her away from her brother. "Hush now little one. Everything is going to be ok." The girl only wailed louder. "Will you give them the proper ceremony?" She motioned to the bodies. 

"Yes. We will do our ritual." She nodded and motioned to the rest of the Aurors.

Get the members of the Order. This is obviously a special girl if it was her particular family that was attacked and is a child of prophecy. Meet me at the orphanage." With a pop, the Aurors apparated, a bawling girl with them.


	3. Adoption

Nyphandora Tonks apparated into the orphanage and went into a new room, with the younger children. Children were becoming orphans right and left. She put a bawling Leya down and sighed. It was loud, full of crying children, but Leya was crying the worst. Just this day, 10 children had become orphans. A few of the children were sleeping and others were fooling around. Tonks looked at Leya. Sighing, she lifted the child again, trying to calm her down. As a half nymph, Leya was a very small child. She was just six, which in the eyes of the nymphs, still a toddler. Leya showed no signs of quieting down. She had fallen asleep during the trip, but the minute she woke up, she went into a crying fit again. Tonks was still pacing back and forth, trying to calm the young girl down when Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad Eye Moody, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Order apparated onto the scene. Mrs. Weasley looked at all the young children and felt her eyes building with tears.

"Tonks?" Remus asked. She put young Leya down and sadly looked at all the children. "I hate to leave them, but we need to talk." She motioned to the adjoining room. When the Order was fully seated, she set on a silencing charm and locked the door.

"We have a problem."

"Well, I hadn't noticed that!" Mundungus said sarcastically. Tonks rolled her eyes and continued.

"Voldemort is on a rampage. He is too weak to do anything after the attack on the Potters, but his fellow deatheaters are as loyal as ever. I have a feeling he is trying to regain his power. Children are being made orphans right and left. Just today, we had to bring 10 children to the orphanage. Yesterday it was 8. Today, two children of prophecy, royalty, according to their nymph tribe, were attacked. One is dead, the other has lost her entire family. The boy who died was her twin. The twins are half nymph, half wizard. Babies, in their eyes. Other children were muggle born or half bloods. 8 of them were younger than 10; the others, not much older."

"Well, what do we do?"

"First, help get these children adopted. There's more than the orphanage can handle and find out the plans." The screaming from next door interrupted her. "We'll meet again. First, the children."

They followed her outside, where Leya was crying uncontrollably. The other children were quietly whimpering or were silent. Tonks looked at Leya sadly and lifted her up. She had taken quite a liking to the young girl, but she just couldn't get her to calm down. She looked at the other members.

"She's the most recent orphan. The half-nymph, child of prophecy. Her family was the deatheater target. She's been like this since I found her. I just can't seem to quiet her down."

"She's still a target then?" Tonks nodded her head sadly. 

"She's not safe here." Mrs. Weasley's heart went out as she looked at the child. She wouldn't mind having another daughter.

"Let me see her," she whispered. Tonks put the crying child in Molly's arms. Leya continued her loud wails. Mrs. Weasley frowned and walked back and forth, trying to soothe the young child. She had 7 kids and was always able to calm them. Leya simply refused to calm down. Arthur took the girl from his wife's arms. Arthur was always good with children himself. He held the girl close and whispered calming words to her. Leya still cried.

"Maybe, she's hungry?"

Moody glanced around. "She's 6, not a baby. She would ask."

"But in nymphic years, she still is a baby. And 6 still makes her a young child." Arthur put the young girl in Moody's arms , but he couldn't seem to hold her properly.

"No, she's seen a horrifying scene."

 Tonks sighed. She lifted the crying child. Remus stood next to her. The crying child was looking at Remus. Remus looked at the child and immediately felt a love for her. It reminded him when Harry was first born. Tonks smiled. "You want to hold her?" Tonks laid the child in Remus' arms. Leya immediately stopped crying and looked at Remus with her adorable eyes. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"R-Remus?" He looked over and quietly handed the child back to Molly. Leya immediately started crying again. Molly shook her head and put Leya in Remus's arms. Leya was quiet and had a smile pasted across her face.

"My word, Molly exclaimed." Remus was stroking Leya's hair. Fletcher took the child for a minute when Remus said he'd find food. Leya bawled.

Fletcher handed the child back to Remus. Leya giggled, her eyes looking into Remus's

"I think.. she likes you and is quite attached." Molly said, noting how Remus looked at Leya, filled with love. All of Remus' attention was on Leya. 

"Remus?"

He looked up, Leya's eyes following his in curiosity. 

"hmmm?"

"Why don't you adopt her?"

"I I'm a werewolf; how am I.." He looked lovingly at the girl.

"Doesn't matter; you know that. Anyway, it's obvious you love the young child and she won't go to anyone else."

Remus smiled as he stroked the girl's face.

"You've been meaning to adopt, anyways."

Remus smiled. "She's so precious."

Leya giggled. "I like you," she said. "Where Sahil?; he like you . Where am I?" Leya spoke in broken English.

Remus looked sadly at the girl. "Do you remember anything?"

Leya nodded quietly. "Little bit. Bad thing. True?" Remus nodded sadly.

Leya started to cry again. Remus held the girl close and slowly her cries died down.

"Where Mum?"

"We don't know."

"No mum, dad, Sahil?" Tears glistened in Leya's eyes.

"No, but," Remus said quietly. "I'm going to adopt you. I'll be your new daddy" Leya wrapped her arms around Remus, slowly falling into a slumber. Remus' heart went out to the girl. He looked at Tonks.

"Get me the papers. Do we know her name?"

"Leya Aletta Sharma. The council told Fletcher."

Remus nodded. "Leya Aletta Sharma-Lupin, then." He kissed the sleeping Leya's forehead. Quietly, he followed Tonks to the reception area, little Leya in his arms.

"Ms. Thomas?"

A young woman looked up, the desk in front of her piled high with papers.

"Nyphamdora, Tonks.." She smiled. "How many this time?" She sighed.

"10…" MS Thomas then saw Leya in Remus' arms. She looked questioningly at Tonks and Remus.

"The most recent. Princess. Child of Prophecy. In danger. Remus.."

"I want to adopt her, straight away," he cut in. Tonks and Ms. Thomas hid a smile.

"This is the child that wouldn't stop crying?" Ms. Thomas whispered to Tonks. Tonks nodded. Ms. Thomas smiled at Remus.

"Yes." She waved her wand and the cabinet behind her opened up as she searched for a file. 

"Ah, here we go; the adoption papers for a Ms. Leya Sharma. She handed Remus the papers, with the quill. Remus adjusted Leya on his shoulder as he quickly filled out the form and signed it. Ms. Thomas quickly duplicated it three times, handing one copy to Remus, filing one away, and sealing one in an envelope to be sent off to the Ministry.

"There we go Remus. You have a daughter." Remus grinned.

"Thanks you Ms. Thomas: He kissed the sleeping Leya on the forehead. He turned to Tonks.

"If there is no more Order business, I'd like to take Leya home." Tonks shook her head.

"Alright then. You know how to reach me then." He held tightly onto Leya as he apparated outside his home. Slowly he opened the door and walked into his bedroom where he lay down the sleeping child. He smiled lovingly at Leya. He could hardly believe he had a daughter now. He kissed Leya quickly on the forehead and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar while he fixed Leya something to eat. She would be hungry when she woke.


	4. What a Handful!

Remus gently pulled the blanket up to Leya and gently kissed her on the forehead after crawling out of bed. It had a few months since he had adopted his little angel. At night, he still heard her crying, but it wasn't as much now. She had still taken to curling up to Remus, where she would be calm and he could protect her from her nightmares. Still, the childlike sparkle was slowly returning. In a few weeks, he would be enrolling her in the muggle school down the street. For now, Leya went through intense English study, He hoped to avoid placing her in a special program as it would be hard for the child to adjust changing schools again when she tested out of the program. She was doing well. Every two evenings, a tutorial teacher came home to work with Leya. This was on top of Remus' talking with Leya solely in English. With any luck, she would be ready for school soon.

He left his office and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for his daughter. She had a big day. He was going to take her in town to get school supplies and then he would take her to the park. Soon enough, she would meet some of the kids in the neighborhood and she could develop some playmates. It was a nice community. The family two blocks over belonged to the Higgs, a wizarding family. They had two kids, but they had been spending most of their days at friends' for the rest of the summer. However, whenever Remus needed a babysitter, they would usually take care of Leya. Leya had yet to meet the Higgs children. Terence was 8 now and Georgia was 3. Now Georgia, she was quite mature for a simple 3 year old. Terence had been adopted. It was a mystery what happened to his real parents. The Notts, Rooks, and Flints would be attending the same school. However, they did not live in the same neighborhood and for that, Remus was glad. He had a sneaking suspicion that those families were Deatheaters.

Remus looked up and smiled hearing Leya stir in the next room and slowly pushed open the door. Leya sat up the bed, slowly rubbing her eyes. Remus smiled proudly. In reality, she was a true princess, but to him she would always be his princess, his little angel. He walked over and lifted her up into his arms. "Morning Sleepyhead."

Leya yawned and lay her head on Remus' shoulder. "Daddy!" He kissed her head and set her down at the table and placed her breakfast in front of her. "Why don't we eat and then get you ready to go out?"

Leya smiled cutely, still not quite awake. Remus smiled and watched Leya eat. After breakfast, Leya practically ran into the room, now full of energy. She was laughing "Daddy can't catch me!" Remus chuckled and grabbed Leya around the waist. She squealed as Remus caught her. He took her small hand and took her into the bathroom, where he gave her a bath and dressed her in a t-shirt and pair of pants. Leya, although only 6, hated wearing dresses. She was a tomboy through and through. Remus laughed, remembering the first time, he had taken to dress her. She had made a big face and refused to cooperate. He brushed her long hair and plaited it. Molly had taken the time to teach Remus such things.

Remus knelt down to her level. "Ready to go, princess?" Leya giggled, nodded, and ran out to the door. Remus chuckled and locking the door behind him, walked Leya to a secluded area and they apparated into Muggle London. Leya skipped along the sidewalk happily next to Remus, several passersby stopping to smile at the child. Remus smiled and they walked into a school supply store. Leya walked along, looking at everything in curiosity. She watched the people with her childlike sparkle and jumped up and down, seeing a notebook with a picture of a forest. Remus smiled lovingly at his daughter and took her hand when they were done. They apparated with a pop in front of the house.

"Wait here, honey." Remus went inside and put away the purchases, coming back with Leya's beloved cap. Leya broke out in a grin as she plopped it on her head. Remus took her hand and they walked to the park, Leya squealing in excitement when she saw the swings. She ran towards the swings, Remus fighting to keep up with her. She pouted, seeing they were all taken. A little boy by the name of Justin, with a mass of brown hair, looked at Leya shyly. "You can have my swing." Leya grinned and jumped onto the swing. Remus smiled at Leya and the boy. "Leya, what do you say?" He looked at her sternly.

Leya gave a toothy grin. "Thank you" She laughed happily. "Daddy, push!"

Justin grinned as Remus ruffled his hair affectionately and toddled off to the sandbox.

Leya squealed happily. "Higher, Daddy!" Remus chuckled at Leya's excitement. Almost an entire hour later, Remus stopped. "Okay, princess, Daddy is tired. Let Daddy sit." Leya bounced off the swing and kissed Remus on the nose and headed towards the slide. Remus sat down tiredly. His daughter had so much energy!

Justin was building a castle in the sandbox when an older boy, known as the bully of the playground, with dark brown hair and buck teeth, sneered at the boy. He stepped all over it and then stepped out of the box. He smirked as the boy's eyes welled up in tears. Justin's little sister fell over and began to cry. Remus rushed over to the child along with the child's mother. Leya normally didn't get into trouble, so it didn't cross his mind that he was taking his eye off of her for a minute. However, he had not noticed the exchange between Justin and the boy. Leya glared at the boy and stomped on the ground. She ran to the bully and kicked him. "You big meanie!" Justin's eyes widened in fear, wondering what the boy was going to do. Time seemed to freeze as all the kids attention turned to Leya. Leya was simply glaring at the boy, as if challenging him.

"You're dead!" The boy whispered with venom in his voice. His eyes were stormy. Leya ran, the boy hot on her toes. She smirked, seeing the sprinkler system and ran towards it, the bully oblivious to Leya's devious ways. The bully may have been two years older and bigger, but Leya was fast. She picked up the sprinkler system and turned it towards the bully, soaking him. The bully growled, fighting through the strong whip of water. Leya just continued spraying him, her eyes glinting in mischief. Remus' turned his attention from the crying girl and whimpering Justin and his eyes widened.

"Leya!" He rushed over and picked her up, removing the sprinkler from her hand. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Leya, what am I going to do with you" Leya giggled and waved to the bully, a cheeky grin on her face. Little did she know, the bully was the one and only Marcus Flint and she had made an enemy long before she would start at Hogwarts.

Remus carried her, realizing he couldn't even take his eyes off her for one minute. Little Justin looked at Leya with pure adoration. His parents hid a chuckle as Remus tried to scold her,but was failing miserable as she looked at her with her adorable eyes.

"You are a handful, you know that? I don't even want to imagine when you turn 11," he muttered as he opened the door to their home, Leya drifting off in his arms, exhaustion taking hold of her.

Terence Higgs was half dragging his 3 year old sister to the park. He scowled. Georgia Higgs was a pain, but his parents demanded he take her to the park. Georgia, of course made a big fuss. She would have easily run off into the street. When they entered the park, Georgia finally managed to wrench herself away and wandered off.

"Georgia Kathleen Higgs!" Georgia flipped her hair and went to the swings and plopped herself on one of them, swinging out of boredom. Terence let out a sigh when he recognized a soaked Marcus Flint.

"Yo Flint! What did you do? Fall into a pond?" Terence smirked. Marcus growled and stalked off, muttering obscenities under his breath. Justin grinned from his spot in the sandbox. Marcus kicked some sand at Justin and stomped away. Terence raised his eyebrows. The young muggle was typically frightened of Marcus; most of the kids were. Georgia alone wasn't. Georgia absolutely adored Marcus. If only he hadn't missed it as it seemed someone got the better of him. Marcus may have been one of his good friends, but even Terence couldn't resist teasing.

Remus carried Leya inside and shut the door behind him. She was fast asleep. He looked at the time. It was about 2:00, past her naptime. He hated to wake her, but she needed to eat her lunch. He carried her into the bedroom and gently took off her shoes. After laying her down on the bed, he went into the cabinet and brought out a change of clothes. He smiled at his sleeping daughter lovingly and quickly changed her into a pair of clean clothes and tucked her in. Remus walked out into the kitchen and began preparing some lunch. He sliced the sandwich in half, put away the marmalade, and set it on the table before walking into the bedroom. 

"Ley" He shook her gently. Leya yawned sleepily. Remus smiled. "Come sweetie, time for your lunch." Leya rubbed her eyes sleepily and raised her hands in a motion to be picked up. Remus chuckled and gently lifted her up and set her at the table. Leya's eyes sparkled seeing her favorite sandwich on the table. "Dank oo Daddy!" she mumbled sleepily. Remus smiled and watched Leya finished eating lunch. He chucked and wiped her mouth.

"Who has a milk moustache?" Leya giggled. She finished eating and jumped up. Remus laughed. "Ok kiddo. Time for your nap." Leya pouted. Remus raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look." Leya made puppy dog eyes. "Leya" He chuckled. Leya knew he couldn't resist that look. "Oh, alright!" He laughed. "But don't say I didn't warn you if you fall asleep."

"Can we fly Daddy?" Remus laughed.

"Ok sweetie, but on brooms, ok?" Leya, as a nymph, could fly without a broom. She nodded. Remus grabbed her broom, and took Leya by the hand and with a pop they apparated into the public Quidditch Pitch.


	5. That Innocent Wand!

Leya jumped up excitedly and was bouncing on the bed, giggling. Remus groaned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 5 a.m. How could his daughter have so much energy? It had been a few weeks since the fiasco in the park and Leya would be starting school. Since she had just turned 6 on June 21st, before he even adopted her, she would be starting in the 2nd level. The week before, a school representative had come to test Leya to determine the appropriate grade. Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Leya sweetie; It's too early." Leya was way too hyper and was bouncing on the bed and began to yank Remus up.

"I'm hungry, Daddy!"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm up. I'm up." He yawned and Leya practically pulled him into the kitchen, giggling the entire time. He set a glass of pumpkin juice on the table for Leya and set about making some crepes.

Leya had wandered into the living room and stumbled upon Remus' wand, which was lying innocently on the table. Leya was too young to use a wand and looked at it in curiosity. When she was still in India, she was first learning the nymphic ways before she would have gone off to school when she turned 11. Her eyes sparkled and she jumped up to reach it, but the table was too high. She pouted when she fell over, but got right back up and kept jumping, in order to grab the wand. "Leya, sweetie? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Daddy," Leya called innocently. Remus raised his eyebrows, not believing that. He stepped away from the kitchen and popped his head into the living room. Leya was standing there innocently, digging through her crayons.

Remus smiled, shook his head, and walked back into the kitchen. Leya grinned and walked back to the table. She jumped again, when her eyes glinted. She concentrated and flew up higher, grabbed the wand and landed. She giggled as she examined it. Leya gave it a wave and jumped when practically every single object in the room came flying and smashed. Cream colored walls suddenly were odd mixtures of yellow, green, blue, red, purple, black, and brown. The wand was not suited to her and the living room looked as if a tornado had hit it. The windows cracked and books came flying out of their shelves. The doors were opening and closing, while the lights flickered in different colors. Leya giggled. The crash alerted Remus and he rushed out into the living room. Leya looked at Remus innocently, hiding the wand behind her back. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Leya?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked in an innocent voice, her dimple showing as she grinned.

"What did you do?"

"Why nothing, Daddy? What makes you think I did anything?" She giggled and Remus looked at her in amusement as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Leya," he sighed. "This place is a mess!"

"It is?" She grinned, her hands clutching the wand.

He narrowed his eyes again. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing, Daddy." She bit her lip, knowing she was in trouble. Remus had told her she wasn't to touch his wand because she could cause all sorts of problems, in particular attracting muggles. Leya just happened to have such a childlike curiosity, that she tended to have a knack for causing trouble. Remus hardly did more than scold her and even that was so minor, but she knew she was going to be punished. Remus sighed and rubbed is head. He extended his hand.

"Hand it over, Leya." Leya quietly placed the wand in Remus' outstretched hand. He sighed.

"What have I told you about touching this?" He asked her sternly.

"I'm not supposed to because I can cause big problems and if muggles saw it, Daddy could get in trouble?"

"Correct. We're just lucky no one saw." He quickly waved his wand to fix the swinging doors and repaired the windows. "Go into the kitchen. Your breakfast is ready. We'll talk about this later."

"Yes Daddy." She shuffled into the kitchen and quietly sat down at the table, slowly eating her food. She dutifully finished her pumpkin juice and sat quietly, waiting to be excused. Remus sighed and looked at Leya. He could never stay upset with her for long.

"Go on, get ready for school," he told her gently. Leya nodded and ran to her room, which she still never slept in and pulled out her clothes. Leya came back walked back into the kitchen after putting on her cap. Remus took her hand and they walked into the living room. "Help daddy clean up." Leya and Remus ceaned the mess n the living room. Remus looked at the walls and shook his head. He took his wand and put them back to normal. About an hour later, everything was back to normal. Leya looked up at Remus.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm sorry." Remus pulled Leya into his lap and kissed her on the head.

"I know, Ley, but daddy still has to punish you so you learn not to do it. That was a very dangerous thing you did." Leya nodded quietly and laid her head against Remus. Remus kissed Leya on the head again and helped her up. "Come sweetie, it's time for school." Leya smiled and they walked out the door. Remus and Leya apparated to a secluded area and walked the next block to school. Leya grinned, seeing all the people. He walked her into her classroom. "Now, don't get into trouble, princess." Leya grinned. Remus laughed disappered.


	6. First Day & Soap Bubbles

Leya hopped from one foot to another. It was her first day of school. The classroom was still bare, so she wandered out into the hallway and decided to go exploring. A Marcus Flint walked with his classmate Terence Higgs and their friend Theodore Nott, who was two years younger. He noticed Leya and Leya's eyes gleamed and she waved with a cheeky grin on her face. Marcus growled, not forgetting the fact that a girl two years younger than him had gotten the better of him. A muggle at that, or so he believed. He stalked over to Leya, intending on giving her a scare. Terence and Theo tried to pull him back, but he shook them off.  
:"Flint! Come on; We'll be late." Leya raised her eyebrows as Marcus stalked over to her. She backed away, slowly, pretending to be scared.

"Scared are you, you little muggle girl?" While Marcus couldn't yet do magic, his parents were Deatheaters and so, he was exposed to the Dark Arts. Leya gasped at the term. That would mean the older boy was a wizard. Leya bit her lip till she was exactly where she wanted to be, right behind a big bucket of soapy water. Marcus gave a twisted smile as he cornered her and Leya smirked. Her eyes not leaving Marcus', she, kicked the bucket hard and it toppled over. She grinned in satisfaction as Marcus tried to regain his balance as it poured all over the linoleum floor and Marcus tripped and fell right into the soapy water. He growled when Leya picked up another bucket of soapy water and before Theo or Terence could do anything, she had dumped the mixture right on top of Marcus' head. Terence and Theo bit back their laughter. Marcus turned and glared at them and they quickly calmed down. Leya grinned, walked up to him, and kicked him. She smiled evilly and stepped away, staring him down. "Did you just call me a muggle?" She burst into laughter. "I'm only 6. I beat you without magic!" She smirked. Terence and Theo coughed, realizing she was not a muggle.

Leya raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest, in challenge. The Headmaster was walking up the corridor and froze, seeing the scene before him. Little Justin came up happily, heading into class, and yelped seeing Marcus. He blushed seeing Leya, the girl he recognized from the park a few weeks ago, and quickly hid behind the headmaster. The headmaster chuckled. Justin had been attending the school since he was 3. He had always been a rather shy boy. Mr. Wilkes assessed the scene in front of him. His eyes moved from Marcus Flint, known as a kid who always picked on younger kids, Terence Higgs, who was rather responsible, Theodore Nott, who had a habit of pranking whichever teacher was unlucky to have him, and a girl he did not recognize. He assumed she was new. She looked to be about Justin's age. He cleared his throat and 4 pairs of eye met the Headmaster's. "Hi Mr. Wilkes!" Theo and Terence called.  
"Morning Terence. Morning Theodore." He looked to Marcus, covered in soap. "What happened here?" He looked at the four children sternly.  
Marcus scowled. "This brat," he pointed to Leya, "thought it would be funny to see me covered in soapy water." He glared at Leya. "Just wait till my parents hear about this!" Mr. Wilkes looked on in amusement at Leya, who only seemed to be holding an aura of defiance upon her face. It looked like Marcus wouldn't have an easy target for once.  
"Mr. Flint. There is no need for name calling." Marcus growled. The headmaster turned to Leya. "What's your name?"  
"Leya." She spoke in a childlike voice, filled with innocence.  
"Did you knock over the bucket of water?" Leya simply nodded, unashamed, biting back a grin. He sighed and took her hand. "Come; I'm going to have to write you up and alert your guardian." Leya pouted.  
"You have to take that meanie too!"  
"Why is this?"  
"I kicked the bucket of water because he was coming after me," she stated innocently.  
"I did no such thing!" Marcus growled. He looked to Terence and Theo. "Tell them."  
Terence and Theo whistled innocently. He glared. Justin tugged on the Headmaster's robes. Mr. Wilkes bent down to Justin's level and Justin whispered something in his ear. He patted Justin on the head. "Be off to class, young man." Justin giggled, waved to Leya, and ran into the classroom. Mr. Wilkes turned his attention to Terence and Theo. "Do you deny Leya's statement?"   
They shook their heads. Marcus scowled.  
"May we go to class, Headmaster?"  
"Yes, yes.. Be on your way. Mr. Flint, I'm afraid you are going to have to come with me? Already the first day and you are picking on someone younger than you." He turned to Leya. "As for you….I hope this doesn't become habit." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her sternly. "Marcus is not one to be reckoned with." He whispered. Leya giggled and skipped alongside the Headmaster, Marcus stomping behind, cursing under his breath.


	7. One Class: Two Troublemakers

After, the 20 minute conversation, Mr. Wilkes shook his head, took Leya by the hand and walked her down to her classroom.  
"Ms. Taylor?" The class' attention turned to Leya and the Headmaster. She smiled. Justin grinned and waved at Leya. Theo watched in curiosity. "Ms. Leya Sharma-Lupin. Excuse her tardiness. I had to speak with her due to an erm fiasco in the hallway. Feisty one, this is." Leya giggled. The headmaster shook his head and left the room. Ms. Taylor smiled at Leya.

"Hello Leya…why don't you sit.." She looked around the room. Justin was grinning and waving his hand in the air. Ms. Taylor laughed. "Alright Justin. Leya, take a seat next to young Justin." Leya nodded, ran over, and plopped on the seat next to him.  
Justin grinned. "My name is Justin," he said shyly.   
Leya grinned. "Leya." Justin gave a toothy grin and turned his attention to the teacher when she called the class' attention. She had not noticed that Theodore Nott had snuck up behind her and poured glue on her head. Theo quickly sat back down and looked around innocently, when Ms. Taylor felt something dripping down her head. She shrieked. Leya giggled and gave a thumbs up to Theo. Theo was not the troublemaker Leya was, but he would occasionally play pranks on his teachers. She turned her attention around to Leya.

"It wasn't me!" She smiled innocently. Ms. Taylor narrowed her eyes.  
"It wasn't!" Justin insisted. He pointed to Theo. "It was him!" She sighed.  
"Ok kids. You work on the story problems while I get cleaned up and take Theo to the Headmaster." She walked out the door, dragging Theo along with her.

Leya giggled and ran to the front of the room. She took the glue off of Theo's desk and smeared it all over the teacher's chair. Justin widened his eyes, but then just watched Leya adoringly. Leya smeared glue on the walls and pasted construction paper all over the walls. She then proceeded to scribble all over the papers on the teachers desk with crayons. She managed to get into the cabinet, grabbed the paint, and began to paint the door with colored handprints. Ms., Taylor walked back in. 

Leya's hands were smeared with paint. Ms. Taylor took a look around the room. It was a mess. She turned her head towards Leya and bent down to her level, who giggled and hand-painted the teacher's cheeks. Ms. Taylor sighed. She was in for a long year. Ms. Taylor, however, was a good teacher. She was very calm and did love her students. She never raised her voice. That wasn't to say actions went unpunished, just she was calm about it. Kids would be kids. Ms. Taylor sighed.

"Clean-up duty, I am afraid Leya."  
"I help!" Justin grinned. Ms. Taylor raised her eyebrows.  
"No Justin. That's not necessary."  
"I stay! Help Leya!" he insisted. Ms. Taylor hid her smile. It was clear that Justin had taken a liking to his desk mate  
"Ok..Ok." She wrote out a note to their guardians and handed it to a young girl "Take this up to the Headmaster."  
She nodded and walked out as Ms. Taylor resumed class.


	8. First Impressions

Weeks passed. Leya had built quite a reputation in the school. She was always having to stay after for clean-up duty. Between her and Theo, Ms. Taylor had her hands ful. However, it became clear to her as time went on that Leya was the real troublemaker. Whether it be in class, the hallway, during recess, or after school, Leya was getting into a spot of trouble. The faculty couldn't help but love the young child. She was so adorable and Justin seemed to have a case of young puppy love. They fast became good friends. Justin was attracted to her bravery, her mischievous nature, her love of P.E., and the fact she took on an older boy and defeated him. Leya just thought Justin was fun to hang around with, although she thought he was a little quiet. Leya slowly started to developing friendships, although none of them were with girls. Leya just found the thought of playing with dolls or house sickening. She much preferred to play 4-Square or Kickball. She liked being active.

It was a chilly November afternoon when Leya and Justin were kicking around a ball in the backyard when Remus called her inside.

"Princess; say goodbye to Justin and come inside. Your tutorial teacher will be here soon and I have a surprise for you."

"Ok Daddy!" She waved to Justin and skipped inside. Remus gave her a quick lunch and Leya munched on her sandwich happily. It had only been a day or two since Leya had started to show signs of magic. Thus, it was time for her to start her tutorials. She'd be getting muggle education in mathematics, English, and controlling her magic since she would be starting at Hogwarts in 4.5 years. The bell rang and Remus answered the door.

"Hello there, Terence" Remus smiled at him. Terence had also just started to show magic recently and while he was two years older than Leya, the two sets of parents thought it would be good for them to have the same teacher. Terence took his books out and sat at a table, working on some homework for school. A few moments later, a young woman with long brown hair and a smile on her face, entered.

"Hello, Michaela."

He shut the door behind him, not noticing Leya had snuck up behind the teacher and had accidentally turned the teacher's hair green. She grinned goofily. Remus coughed. This was more serious than he thought. How was it that Leya managed to perform magic without a wand? He'd forgotten that she was half nymph, so she was able to do certain things normal witches couldn't. Terence looked up and sighed. He could already tell this young witch was NOT going to be serious. Michaela took off her jacket and glanced in the window, frowning. Her eyes looked into Leya's doelike eyes and she raised her eyebrows. Luckily for Leya, Remus had spend a long time looking for a teacher and picked the kindest one out there. She sighed, flicked her wand, and set it back to normal.

Remus smiled. "Terence, Leya, come here a moment."

Leya toddled over to Remus, looking up at her dad, a goofy grin on her face. "Leya, this here is Terence Higgs. He's magical like you. He'll be going to Hogwarts in 3 years."

Leya looked up at Terence. He was tall, well as tall as an 8 year old could be. He had sandy brown hair and penetrating crystal blue eyes and wore a serious expression on his face. Leya tilted her head in curiosity. She really was an adorable child. "Hi!" she chirped.

Remus laughed and looked at Terence. "Terence, this here is my daughter Leya. She's younger than you though."

Terence studied Leya. She was pretty, he supposed. It wasn't the type of thing boys his age paid much attention to. She wore jeans and a t-shirt with a cap on her head. _Obviously a Tomboy_ he thought. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Hi Leya," he said quietly.

Remus smiled. "I'll let you two have your lesson." He kissed Leya on the forehead before heading into the bedroom.

"Well then you two."

Leya was bouncing up and down "Are we going to play! Quidditch!" She giggled. Leya was a bundle of energy. Terence groaned and sat at a table. The teacher looked at Leya in amusement.

"Leya, settle down. We have work to do. You can play later."

Leya pouted, but quieted down. She was restless and was bouncing in her seat. She had a bored expression on her face as the teacher talked about Hogwarts. Leya smirked. The teacher was explaining something to Terence and Leya snuck out of her seat. She was antsy and thus her magic acted up as the teacher was levitated into the air.

"Leya!"

Leya giggled. She had no idea how she did that. Terence rolled his eyes in annoyance and buried himself in his work. Remus stepped out at the commotion. 

"Leya!" He helped the teacher down and looked sternly at Leya. Leya looked at Remus innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"No wand." She stated.  
Remus sighed. "Leya, I need you to focus.

"But I wanna play!" she pouted  
"You can play later."  
"But.."  
"Ley…" Leya frowned.  
"Look at Terence. You're disrupting him too. "  
"Quidditch?"  
"Afterwards….if you behave."  
"Yes, daddy. I promise."  
"Good girl."

He patted her on the head, looking apologetically at Terence and Michela before leaving the room.

Terence sighed. This girl was really annoying him. Couldn't she ever be serious? Whoever would have thought that this would eventually lead into a very deep friendship and it would start in a matter of just a few weeks?


	9. You Promised

It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of March when the day arrived in which Leya would receive knowledge that she would have to make her first parting since she was adopted. She was in the backyard with Justin, playing "Wizards" when Terence came over. The two soon to be 9- year-olds stopped what they were doing, hearing Terence's footsteps.

"Rency!" Leya grinned, running up to him and tackling the 11-year-old to the ground. Justin and Leya were good friends and Justin indeed had a case of puppy love, but nothing could compare to the strong friendship Leya and Terence had formed. "Happy Birthday!" Leya giggled.

"Thanks Ley!" He smiled. "Hey squirt!" Terence ruffled Justin's hair. Justin tilted his head to the side when suddenly the ball in front of him exploded with a bang. His eyes widened at the tiny pieces of cloth that remained of Leya's soccer ball.

"Erm?" Justin mumbled.

The next thing anyone knew was his bicycle was levitating in front of his very eyes. He had his eyes open in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Looks like he's not a muggle," Terence muttered quietly to Leya before running into the house to retrieve Remus.

Justin was looking fearfully at his bicycle and grabbed onto Leya, hiding behind her.

"Jussy!" Leya laughed. Justin didn't seem very brave to her, but he was cute. Leya seemed to take on an older sister role to Justin, despite the fact Justin had taken a liking to her. Little did anyone know, that crush would extend into Hogwarts. Justin squeaked when his bicycle came crashing to the ground. He carefully walked to the remains of his beloved bicycle, tears building in his eyes.

"Reparao!" Remus muttered from the doorway. Justin's eyes widened in amazement as his bicycle pieced itself back together again. He looked quietly from his bicycle to Leya to Terence and to Remus, who had his wand in his hand.

Justin finally found his voice. "What happened?"

Leya grinned. "Jussy! You magic!" Leya giggled.

Justin tilted his head in confusion. "Magic?" Leya fervently nodded her head.

Remus smiled. "Come, child. There is much we must talk about." Justin waved to Leya as he followed Remus into the house.

Terence smiled and took Leya's hand. "I need to talk to you, Ley." Leya smiled and nodded. She shoved her hat on her head, following Terence quietly. The two of them walked down the pathway and slowly walked into his house, covering their ears at Georgia's banging music.

"Ruddy kid sister," Terence muttered. "Georgia! Turn that music down!"

"No!"

"This place is a mess! Am I going to have to tell mum and dad?"

"Fine!" she grumbled and turned down the music.

"Ugh! Finally!" Terence muttered. He smiled and sat Leya down in a chair at the kitchen table before sitting down himself. Quietly, he handed Leya his Hogwarts' letter. When September rolled around, it was not going to be an easy parting for the two friends. Leya smiled. She wouldn't turn 9 till Midsummer's eve and hadn't really understood what this would mean.

"Rency!" She grinned. "You got accepted into Hogwarts."

Terence nodded and laughed when Leya had squealed, hugging him. "Leya," He took her hands. "I want you to take care of yourself. No more attempting to fly in your muggle school. I won't be here to protect you."

Tears built in Leya's eyes. She didn't understand. "You promised…"

Terence sighed. Leya may almost be 9, but due to her nymphic background, she was really much younger. How could he make her see that it wasn't really goodbye? Terence took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Think of it…as a quest. " he whispered. "A quest, which you too will join me on when you come of age. And you can send me owls and we'll still have the holidays."

Leya sniffled. Terence was her best friend. Him going away was almost unbearable. "And you still have Justin," Terence whispered. "Teach him to be a big boy!"

Leya giggled at that comment. "You won't forget me?"

"Of course not." He smiled. Leya nodded slowly, accepting it at last. "Now wear a dress at my birthday party?" Terence teased.

Leya shook her head. "Rency! No." She pouted.

Terence laughed, shaking his head. "Leya, Leya, Leya. What are you going to do at Hogwarts?"

"We wear robes. Who has to know?" She said cheekily.

Terence rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear, "More scheming?"

Leya giggled and the two rushed off to torture his kid sister, who just happened to only be a year younger than Leya.


	10. Leaving & Goodbyes

Leya sat mournfully at the kitchen table, lazily prodding her food with her fork. In just 2 hours, Terence would leave for Hogwarts and Leya was devastated. Terence was her best friend. True, it would be nice not to have Marcus around for the next two years, even though she did enjoy torturing him so, but Terence was her best friend. She sighed sadly, not having much of an appetite. Remus slowly came out of the bedroom, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Ley." Leya looked up, a sad expression on her face. Remus sighed. "Leya, sweetie. You need to eat so we can go with Terence to the station."

"I don't want him to go!" Leya cried.

"You'll see him again at Christmas, honey. And you'll join him at Hogwarts in two years." Remus really had no idea what to say to his daughter. He knew this was hard for her. Tears built in Leya's eyes.

"That's too long!" She jumped out of her chair, her food untouched, running to her room, crying. Remus tried to open the door, but Leya had locked it.

"Leya?" Remus asked gently.

"I want Rency!" Leya cried. She refused to open the door.

Remus sighed. "Alhomora." The door swung open. Leya was laying face-down on her bed, sobbing miserably. "Oh honey," Remus sighed, lifting up his daughter and sitting her on his lap. Leya promptly buried her head against his chest. Remus rocked her back and forth, gently whispering soothing words.

"I don't want him to go," she mumbled tearfully.

Remus sighed, kissing the top of her head as she wiped away her tears. "Leya. You want Terence to begin his training, yes? And don't you want to Hogwarts?"Leya mutely nodded. "Then. You must be strong. It's time for him to start school. You'll join him in two years. Justin is still here. Now where's that adorable smile?" Leya smiled weakly. Remus laughed. "Come on Ley. Where is it hiding?" He began to tickle her. Leya squealed giggling and smiled cutely when Remus pulled away. "There it is." Leya grinned as Remus pulled her to her feet. "Let's finish breakfast. Terence should be over any moment." Leya nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back to the table.

Leya slowly ate her breakfast when the doorbell rang. She looked sadly at the door, knowing it was Terence. Remus went to answer the door. Leya slowly got up, walking to the sink, and put her dishes in the sink. She finished her pumpkin juice before standing on her tiptoes to wash her face . She grabbed a napkin and wiped it before sliding into the living room. She looked at Terence with a sad expression on her face. Terence looked at her, smiling sadly. He knew he had to be strong…for Leya. Terence opened up his arms and Leya ran into them, burying her head against his chest, letting tears fall. Terence held her close, gently stroking her hair.

"Shhhh. Ley. It's going to be ok. I'm always here and here." He pointed to his heart and then to hers.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you, but I'll send you owls all the time. Come now. Where's that mischievous smile? You still have classmates to mess with and who's going to torture my kid sister?"

Leya sniffled, looking up at him. "Me?"

Terence grinned. "I knew I could count on you!" He kissed her lightly on the head. Leya smiled weakly at him as he held her tightly. Remus sighed, smiling at the two,.

"Come you two. Let's get to the train station. Terence, are your parents and sister coming along?"

Terence shook his head. "We said goodbye this morning. There was a bit of an emergency. Georgia managed to fly in broad daylight, so mum and dad are trying to sort out the whole mess." Remus chuckled. "Almost as bad as Leya."

Terence laughed. "No one is as mischievous as Leya." He smirked, looking at Leya. Leya giggled.

Remus just shook his head, chuckling. "Alright, you two… Let's go!" He lifted up Terence's trunk and walked to a secluded corner. Terence too Leya's hand, following. Slowly Remus, embraced the two, and they apparated to a secluded corner in King's Cross. "Stay here," Remus said quietly to the two, before running off to get a trolley for Terence. Leya looked at Terence sadly. He held her hand.

"Owl me when you get sorted?"

"I promise."

"Owl me every week?"

"On my word."

Remus hurried back with a trolley, heaving Terence's trunk onto it. He pushed it towards the platform while Leya and Terence held hands, following silently. It was painful for the both of them, but Terence knew he had to be strong for Leya. He was the older one, the more mature one. Leya was just a child. Students, quickly one-by-one ran through the barrier. Leya could see Flint up ahead. There were 5 minutes remaining till the train would leave. Tears rolled down Leya's face. Terence pulled her into a hug, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his own and falling onto Leya's hair. He kissed her gently on the head. "You'll be ok. I'll write you," he whispered.

Leya rubbed her eyes, looking up at him. 'I'll miss you."

"And I you, but we'll be together again soon." He turned to Remus. "Thank you sir. Take care of her. I'll see you in December."

"Have a good year Terence."

"Thank you Remus." Terence gave Leya one more squeeze and kissed her on the cheek before taking hold of the trolley and running through the barrier.


	11. Turning 11

**Thanks for the review.. I havent had any in a while. No.. I'm still working on this one. I just had a bit of writer's block...I'm glad you like it! I actually am tying this in with another fic of mine:-)**

The next two years passed slowly for Leya. She missed Terence desperately, but the two of them exchanged owls weekly. Leya was still the mischievous little girl and her teachers just did not know what to do with her. Still, she had the cutest expression, every adult fell in love with her. As for Justin, he became accustomed to the fact that he was a wizard. The two of them grew closer. Justin was just happy that he and Leya would be going to school together for many more years. When Justin's letter first arrived, it had really taken his parents by surprise and they were very much in doubt. Remus had gone over afterwards to speak with his parents, showing them a spell with his wand, and eventually, they believed him. In many ways, they were thankful to Remus and it put them at ease, knowing Leya would also be there with Justin. Justin, after all, had become quite fond of the mischievous little tomboy.

June 21st arrived. Leya had finally turned 11. She and Terence were quietly talking.

"Now, Leya. There's some things you need to know…" he sighed.

"What Terence?"

"Well, I was sorted into Slytherin. Slytherins aren't very nice, at least to people in other houses, especially Gryffindor. If you do not get sorted into Slytherin, I'm going to have to pretend that I hate you. "

"But why?" Leya didn't understand.

"Because of house rivalry." He sighed. "I can't explain it Leya, but you have to trust me on this. We will have to keep our friendship a secret. I'll think of something so we can still see each other."

Leya frowned. She didn't get it but, she trusted Terence and Terence was older than her. He was her best friend and wouldn't lie to her. "Ok."

"That's my girl!" He grinned. "Now, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Leya tilted her head. "Surprise me?"

Terence laughed. "Are you sure?"

Leya fervently nodded her head. "Yep!"

"Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you," he teased.

Leya giggled and looked up when her dad came outside. "Leya, letter for you." Remus smiled.

Leya grinned and ran up to her dad, taking the letter from his hand.

_:**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT & WIZARDRY**_

_**:Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Dear Ms. Sharma-Lupin:**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGongall  
Deputy Headmistress**_

She squealed in delight. "Daddy! Rency! I'm going to Hogwarts!" She giggled happily, bouncing around. Remus chuckled.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Leya grinned cheekily. She could just imagine all the chaos she could cause with her wand. Terence and Remus exchanged looks. They knew the look that was playing across Leya's face.

"I smell trouble," Terence muttered. Leya looked over at Terence, smirking before kissing him on the cheek and running off to Justin's house.

Terence sighed, looking at Remus. "You do realize, she is going to cause chaos and I don't know if you know, but the Weasley Twins already have built quite a reputation. I have a feeling that the three of them are going to cause utter chaos. I feel sorry for anyone victim to Leya's antics, especially if the twins befriend her."

"And I take it Peeves is still there, causing havoc?"

Terence nodded. "He's constantly getting on everyone's nerves. Only the Bloody Baron can control him."

Remus shook his head. "Well, to say the least, Hogwarts won't be dull."

"That it won't…" Terence admitted.

Remus smiled. "So what are you two planning?"

"You mean if I can keep Leya out of trouble for just a minute?" Terence smirked.

Remus laughed. "I'm sure you could. Well, you're probably the only one who could."

"Mr. Lupin. Maybe here, but at Hogwarts, I highly doubt it. Anyways, it's a surprise." He smirked. "I did warn her."

Remus shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two? It's amazing you two are such good friends, but then again it's not." He chuckled. "I better get going, however. I have an urgent owl to send and I want to finish it so I can spend time with Leya."

Terence smirked and nodded. "See ya Remus. I'll be over later to get Leya."

Remus waved to him as Terence walked away, towards Knockturn Alley to pick up Leya's gift.

Remus sighed as he entered his study, writing an owl. It had been 10 years since his good friend Rana and James' first love, had run away with her daughter. 10 long years... Rajni would be 13 now. For the past 10 years, Remus continued to search for her, but to no avail. Harry would be starting school and he had hoped Harry could finally meet his half-sister. When would Rana realize she couldn't run from her pain forever? Both Rajni and Harry deserved to know each other and Remus knew Harry needed the sister he didn't even know he had. How long would he be able to keep Harry in the dark that James had indeed loved another? He knew people around him would make Harry feel as if it had always been James and Lily, but was that really fair?

Remus sighed. Where was Rana? Remus tied the parchment and sent it off to Michael Davies, who had been one of Rana's best friends at Hogwarts, wondering if maybe he should contact the Order. Yet, at the same time, he felt as if he was betraying her. What if Rana didn't want to be found?

He sighed, but smiled, seeing Leya skip inside.

"Daddy?"

"Come here you!"

Leya giggled and bounced onto Remus' lap. "What was wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing, Sweetie." He didn't want his daughter to worry. There would be a time when he'd tell her, but he wouldn't spoil her birthday.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" He kissed her nose.

"Ok!" She grinned, climbing off of his lap when she heard the bell ring. "Rency!" She ran to the door, screaming in excitement.

Remus laughed, watching his daughter run out of the room. Leya swung open the door. She tilted her head, seeing Justin.

"Hi Leya," Justin said shyly.

"Hiya Justin!" She smiled. Justin wasn't Terence, but he was still her friend. Leya was happy to see him.

Justin looked at her shyly and handed her a little box. "Happy Birthday." He looked down at his feet and then at her. "Erm…" He pecked her on the lips before running off.

Leya stared at him in disbelief. Remus chuckled as he walked to the door. "It looks like someone has a crush on you," he teased.

Leya stared at her dad and then at the door, blinking. She shook her head. "Don't be silly Daddy. I don't like boys like that. Besides, I'm too busy causing mischief!"

Remus shook his head. "You'll change you mind one day, Leya." He chuckled.

"No I won't!" She grinned, put on her cap, grabbed her soccer ball, and ran outside. She practiced kicking her ball into goals when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around, grinning seeing Terence. Terence raised his eyebrows in amusement. Leya stood there in jeans, a t-shirt, and a cap. "Leya, are you ever going to act like a girl?"

Leya scrunched her nose and shook her head.

Terence shook his head, laughing and then smiled. "I got you a little something."

Leya dropped her ball and ran over to him. Terence took her hands. "I know you are a tomboy, but wear it please, for me? Think of it as a symbol of out friendship."

Leya nodded as Terence handed her the box. She pulled out the object to see a bracelet made completely of snake skin. It had eyes donned with emerald. Terence smiled and slipped it onto her wrist. Unknown to both was that the bracelet was very powerful and held a great deal of magic. It could prove to be dangerous if not used correctly. It was very rare and expensive.

Leya smiled at him. "Thank you." Terence grinned and kissed her on the cheek before the two ran off to the Higgs residence.


End file.
